


Vectorized Silhouettes #1: Anthy and Utena

by NakedBee



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fanart, vector graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: screencap redraw; Anthy and Utena's silhouettes circling each other inside a stylized rose





	

  
  



End file.
